The Olympus Kids
by kshadow
Summary: After their mothers die, Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace are taken to be raised on Olympus, as suggested by Hestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians belongs to Rick Rordian, not me, no matter how much I desire otherwise.**  
**For the purpose of The Olympus Kids, Percy and Thalia are very close in age, about 2 months apart.**

"We can't let them live. We must destroy them now, before they grow and have the chance to destroy us," a beautiful brown haired woman, clad in a simple, white dress, said, repeating her earlier argument.

"You will not kill my son, Hera. I will not allow it," a tan, dark haired man glared at Hera.

"Nor my daughter. She is innocent," Zeus stared at his wife.

"Hera may have a point. These demigods are dangerous, being your children." Athena gazed around the room, meeting each Olympian's eyes. "But the prophecy also says they could save us. We can not destroy what may end up being our only hope."

"I will not take part in killing children, even if one is a boy," Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt, glared at Hera. "And it is despicable that you would even consider it, Lady Hera."

"He is a young brat now, but he'll grow into a teenage brat," Dionysus shuddered. "And I hate teenagers. Arrogant, and rude. Don't show proper respect."

"There is another option." Hestia glanced up, all eyes upon her. "We could raise Thalia and Perseus here, on Olympus."

"Raise two half-bloods here? That goes against Ancient Laws," Demeter gazed at her sister curiously.

"But they aren't just any demigods. It is a possibility that they are the demigods of the prophecy. By raising them here, we could ensure they do not turn against us."

"With Sally Jackson killed by monsters, and Susan Grace died of alcoholic poisoning, neither has a home. They would end up in foster care. We could give them a happy life here," Aphrodite said, shocking everyone at her show of compassion.

"Let us put it to a vote. Those in favor of Hestia's plan, raise you hand," Zeus boomed out, raising his hand along with Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Apollo,  
and Hermes. "Then we have a majority. Poseidon and I shall fetch the children." The two gods disappeared, leaving the others to murmur quietly amongst themselves.

Hera approached Hestia. "Do you truly believe this is the wisest idea, sister?"

"Perhaps not, but is there a better alternative? Killing them out of fear would make us no better than our father. Abandoning them to an orphanage is unacceptable to me. They are part of our family, whether you like it or not, Hera. And Thalia is not to blame for Zeus's infidelity, no matter how easy it is to blame her."

Hera sighed. "You want me to accept them? Perseus, perhaps, as he is not my husband's offspring, even if he is the result of Poseidon's affair. But the girl? Every time I see her, I will be remind of my husband going against all I stand for."

Hestia smiled. "I merely ask that you keep an open mind." A flash of lightning signified the brothers' return, each cradling a baby.

"Keep an open mind?" Hera whispered to herself as she returned to her throne. "Is it even possible?" She took a deep breath, before extending her arms towards Zeus. "May I?" She asked, shocking her fellow Olympians to silence. Zeus met her gaze suspiciously, no doubt wondering if his wife was going to throw his daughter of Olympus, like she did to Hephaestus. He handed her Thalia cautiously. Hera examined the demigod cradled to her chest, meeting Thalia's wide, electrifying, blue eyes. Thalia reached up, clumsily tugging on Hera's braid. "Oh no you don't," Hera said, reclaiming her hair from the curious girl. She looked at her husband, who was gazing at her with undisguised shock. "She just lost her mother, and she is family. I will tolerate her. It is not her fault you are a cheating bastard." Hera echoed Hestia's words, even if she did change them a bit, to be more insulting. She handed Thalia back to her husband, before leaving the Throne Room.

"Well, I can't honestly say I saw that one coming. Thought she was gonna throw my little sis of Olympus, like she did with ugly over here." Ares jerked his thumb at Hephaestus. "Amphitrite probably isn't going to be as understanding, Uncle P."

Poseidon snorted. "She certainly won't be. Amphitrite is very good at holding a grudge, almost as good as Hades." Poseidon left the room, followed by Zeus, both intending on preparing rooms for their children.

The other gods followed after a moment, leaving Hestia behind, sitting by hearth, a smile lighting her features.

**So, I've never written anything for this particular fandom before, so I'm a bit nervous. Any feedback would be much appreciated, even if it's a simple, good job, or here is how you could improve. Any ideas you have for me, please share. As for Nico and Bianca, or Jason Grace, I am not sure when/if they will enter the story.**

**~Kshadow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hades was furious, much to the amusement of his wife, and the annoyance of Demeter, who had come to the Underworld to see Persephone. "My brothers refused to allow my children a place at camp, before forcing me into a oath to not have anymore children, then they both break the oath, and decide to raise their children on Olympus."

"I think the oath is a wonderful thing, husband. No more affairs with mortals, right dear?" Persephone smiled slightly, as her mother snorted.

"He shouldn't even be having affairs with mortals in the first place, he's married to you. I've told you a million times that you could've married the god of doctors or the god of lawyers, but you had to eat the pomegranate."

"Yes, mother, I know. So, these two demigods, what did you say their names were?"

Hades let out a growl in annoyance, before disappearing to sulk in privacy, away from the gossiping of his wife and his sister. It wasn't fair, that he had to rule in misery, down in the Underworld. His thoughts drifted to Bianca and Nico, hidden safely in the Lotus Hotel. Persephone would not be happy to discover that his children were still alive.

"You seem upset, brother."

Hades turned to see Hestia standing behind him, her fiery gaze trained on him. "Hestia, why are you here?"

She smiled. "You are family, even if you are the god of the underworld. And something is troubling you, and the most likely causes are our brothers' children. Tell me what bothers you."

"My children were shunned by the other gods, which resulted in the oath, because of World War 2, and that damned prophecy. Now, both of my brothers have broken the oath, and the children are to grow up on Olympus, raised by the gods. If they had been my children, Zeus would not hesitate to kill them, as he has already proven." Hades sat down, his face in his hands.

"When he attempted to kill Bianca and Nico? I know he did not succeed, Hades, just as I know where you have hidden them. Perhaps now is the time to reveal them, as Zeus can not kill them, not unless he is also willing to kill Thalia, which is extremely doubtful."

"And what if you're wrong? My two children would be killed."

Hestia shook her head. "I won't be wrong. And if I am, I will not allow Zeus to harm either of them. You have my word. Actually, my original purpose here was to inform you that Zeus has called another meeting for tomorrow, and you are required to be there. It would be an ideal time to reveal Bianca and Nico." Hestia grasped her brother's cold hand in her own. "Think about it, please, and tell Persephone hello for me," she said, before flashing away in a column of fire, leaving Hades to his thoughts.

xxxxxxxx

It was not long before Hades arrived in the kitchen for dinner, despite not being hungry, the two goddesses already eating bowls of cereal, though a bit reluctantly on Persephone's part. The younger goddess smiled at her husband. "We're having cereal for dinner, Mother insists."

"Cereal is good for you, dear, along with six months behind a plow. That might be what this one needs, to make him more appreciative of you."

"Mother!" Hades closed his eyes, bracing himself for another argument between the two goddesses.

"It's true! He obviously doesn't appreciate you enough, keeping you hostage in this terrible place. Doesn't he know you belong with me, up in the above world?" Demeter snapped, her beautiful face marred by a nasty scowl.

"I was the one who ate the pomegranate, Mother, but you never seem to blame me."

"Because it was all his fault! If he hadn't-"

"Demeter, please shut up!" Hades interrupted his sister's rant. "You are a guest in here, which you have seem to forgotten, and I will not be insulted in my own home. If you can not obey my rules, then please return to Olympus."

"Fine. Goodbye, daughter, I'll see you soon." Demeter glared at Hades, before snatching up her bowl of cereal, taking it with her as she disappeared.  
Persephone sighed in relief. "Finally. It's not that I don't love Mother, it's just that she's a bit overbearing." She glanced at her husband, whose frown seemed more confused than angry. "Are you alright, love?"

"Hestia stopped by, to talk to me. She asked me to say hello to you for her." Persephone smiled, as Hades continued. "She wanted to give me advice, that I am not sure I can take."

"What is it? I'm your wife, you can tell me." Persephone placed a hand on his arm.

Hades sighed. "Two of my children, Bianca and Nico di Angelo, are still alive." Persephone gasped, withdrawing her hand, which Hades quickly grasped. "After Zeus killed Maria di Angelo, their mother, I had Alecto take bathe them in the River Lethe, before taking them to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Zeus has called a meeting, taking place tomorrow, and Hestia thinks I should reveal Bianca and Nico. She thinks that Zeus won't be able to harm them , but I'm not so certain."

"I wish you had told me, Hades." Persephone squeezed her husband's hand. "But I understand why you didn't. I was not very fond of Maria, or your children. I think Hestia's right. Your children have been hidden away for seventy years, unaware of the time that has passed. You made the best choice to ensure their safety, given the circumstances, but there might be a better option now."

Hades sighed again. "You're right. But why are you being so kind. I thought you would throw something at me."

Persephone smirked. "If Hera, who is infamous for her hatred of demigods, especially children of her husband, can tolerate Thalia, I suppose I can tolerate your children."

"Hera tolerates Thalia?" Hades, like everyone else who was familiar with Hera, was stunned.

"According to Mother. Hera held Thalia, without being prompted, and didn't attempted to kill her. She even smiled. I didn't even know she knew how to smile." Hades laughed at Persephone's comment.. "I'm coming with you tomorrow, to the meeting. I might not have been invited, but it affects me, too."

"Your mother will be ecstatic." Hades commented dryly. "Well, until she realizes that I have two demigod children. Then she'll yell at me, and give you a speech about how I'm a terrible husband. You'd think after complaining for several millennia, and getting no results, she'd eventually get the point and drop the subject."

"Well, don't worry, if she tries to attack you tomorrow, I'll protect you from her," she teased, before noticing the frown that had returned to her husband's face. "Relax, love. We won't let them hurt Nico and Bianca."

"I know, dear. I'm just anxious for tomorrow." "

Bianca and Nico will understand why you did what you did, once you explain it to them, if that's what you're worried about. Now, go rest, and stop worrying about what will happen tomorrow." Persephone kissed Hades's cheek, before disappearing to her garden, leaving the God of the Underworld to his thoughts.

**Eek! Two Chapters in two days! Don't expect this to be a habit. Alright, so Nico and Bianca do exist, but are older than Thalia and Percy. I'm thinking of the gods doing some deaging thing to them, if they decide not to kill them, that is.** **As always, I want to know what you think. What do you want to happen? Please share, your ideas are deeply appreciated. **

**~Kshadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just out of curiousity, who do people like more: Thalia or Nico. I prefer Thalia myself. **

Hera was nervous. On the outside, she seemed to be a perfect picture of calmness. But on the inside, she was a bundle of nerves. Her thoughts remained with the two children they had left under the care of The Muses for the duration of the meeting. Following Hestia's advice, she was ignoring the fact that Thalia was her husband's daughter, and was determined to be the ideal mother figure to her stepdaughter and nephew. Hades was also nervous, everyone could see it. He fidgeted slightly in how makeshift throne, throwing occasional glances at Hestia or Persephone.

"Alright everyone, please settle down. Now that we are all here," Zeus threw a dirty look at Aphrodite, who had arrived 'fashionably late.' "The meeting can commence. As you all should know, both Poseidon and I broke the oath, and have sired demigod children, that we have decided, as a whole, to raise upon Olympus. Hades, since you undoubtedly have them, please share your objections."

"By objecting your decision to let the children live, I would be a hypocrite, seeing as I have two demigod children."

For a moment, there was only silence. And then the silence was broken. "I told you he was a no-good scoundrel! I told you he didn't appreciate you enough! But did you listen? No, you didn't!" Demeter pointed a finger at Hades, her facing burning with anger.

"Demeter, you can yell at Hades later. We must discuss what we are going to do with Hades's children first. And to think I thought that Hades was the only one of us to not break the oath." Zeus said.

Hades smirked. "But I didn't break the oath. For the past 60 years Bianca and Nico di Angelo have been in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, where they would be safe from you."

Zeus's face reddened, finally settling on a shade that could rival the color of one of the apples hanging off Demeter's throne. "I ordered you to kill them!"

"Would you kill your daughter if you were ordered to? No, you wouldn't. So why would you assume I would kill my children?""

Lord Hades, why do you tell us about them now?" Athena's piercing gray eyes met Hades's dark ones. "They have been hidden for 60 years now, without us having any knowledge of them. You could guarantee their safety by leaving them hidden. So why do you reveal them now?"

"Lady Hestia and I managed to convince my husband that Zeus would not harm them, not without seeming biased, and unnecessarily cruel. After all, killing two of his brother's children, while allowing his own daughter to grow up on Olympus would seem a bit unfair." Persephone smiled. "Although unfair might be a bit of an understatement."

Zeus opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut of by Aphrodite. "You aren't going to start whining about how unfair it is that you didn't manage to kill Hades's children, are you? Because that is seriously unattractive." Aphrodite was lounging in her throne, her short skirt showing off two perfect legs, which Ares was sneaking glances at, while Hephaestus glared at him. Apollo snorted at the eldest goddess's casual remark, along with Hermes. Leave it to the Goddess of Love to say something like that.

Zeus hesitated. "As much as I would enjoy killing them, my sister and Persephone are right. Which is rather unfortunate."

"Brother, it is only fair that we allow Hades's children to be raised on Olympus, with Thalia and Percy."

Dionysus snorted. "Great, more brats on Olympus. Just what I wanted."

"If Nico and Bianca were to be raised on Olympus, Hades must be allowed to come to Olympus whenever he desires to. If Thalia and Percy aren't to be separated from their fathers, then we can't separate Bianca and Nico from Hades," Athena pointed out.

"Why are we still arguing about what to do? We are a family, and my family has been separated for far too long. We should allow Nico and Bianca to be raised here, and allow Hades to visit whenever he wishes." Hera glanced around the room.

Hephaestus scowled. "Families aren't supposed to throw each other of Olympus, something you still haven't apologized for, Mother."

"That's a conversation for another time," Hestia said sharply, before smiling slightly. "Although, I think we are all in agreement that that was not one of Hera's better moments." Sounds of agreement echoed throughout the throne room, much to the blushing Queen of Olympus's embarrassment.

"I'm more concerned about letting Hades visit whenever he wants, and allowing his spawn to live here, not Hera's tendency of throwing children off Olympus."

"The Gods fighting another battle against each other because we deny Nico and Bianca the same special privileges that we are giving to Percy and Thalia, including the right to have a relationship with their godly fathers, something none of the other demigods get, is not something any of us, with the exception of Ares, will enjoy. Let go of your paranoia, Father, and give Hades a chance." Athena gazed around. "Let us put it to vote. All in favor of allowing Nico and Bianca di Angelo to be raised upon Olympus, and giving the Hades the right to visit Olympus whenever he chooses, raise your hand." Athena raised her hand, followed shortly by Poseidon, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Dionysus, although Athena suspected Dionysus only wanted to disagree with Zeus, due to his earlier complaining of demigods. "It's a tie. Lady Hestia, will you please be our tiebreaker and share your opinion?"

The goddess, in the form of a child, glanced up. "I vote we allow Nico and Bianca to live here, and for Hades to be allowed to visit whenever he desires."

Zeus roared, a sound formed of pure rage. "No! I will not allow this! This is all some plot for Hades to take over." Had it been the first time Zeus had said something like this, the other Olympians might have been concerned. However, it was not the first time, nor the second time Zeus had accused one of his brothers of attempting to take over. So, rather than being worried, the common reaction was for one to roll their eyes.

"Perhaps if you were to treat your brothers better, you would realize that neither of them is trying to take over. All you are accomplishing right now, is making yourself look like a fool." Hestia smiled. "And if you wish to avoid making a bigger fool of yourself, I suggest staying silent and pretending to agree with us. Hades, you and Persephone should go and fetch your children, and bring them here. Hera and I will prepare a room for them." After seeing Hera nod in agreement, Hades and Persephone flashed away, seeming in a bit of a hurry, perhaps due to Demeter's glares.

Hestia stared at the flames of her hearth, the images she had seen in them swimming through her thoughts. A black haired girl she knew to be Thalia, standing upon a hill, her body morphing into a pine tree as several monsters stood before her. Percy, fighting a blond haired boy, Luke Castellan, Hermes's son. Bianca di Angelo, disappearing into a defective talos statue, intending on sacrificing herself to save her friends, and her brother Nico, turning bitter and resentful, his sister's death taking away all of his childish innocence. Hestia couldn't let that happen. "Please, Fates, let me have changed things for the better, and not make things worse." She whispered.

**Alrighty, chapter 3 is done. So, we now know that Hestia saw some of the events that happened in canon, prompting her to change things. Now, we just have to figure out if her changes were just suggesting that the children of the Big Three should be raised. I think that there will be a time skip between this chapter ad the next, so that I can focus on the kids, seeing as they don't really do much now.**  
**As always, reviews are appreciated, and any suggestions you have are more than welcome.**

**~Kshadow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, dear readers! I, Kshadow, need your help deciding pairings. So, please leave a review telling me who you want me to pair Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Bianca with, that way I can get that figured out before I get to that point in my writing. Currently, I am planning on a Luke/Thalia relationship, and maybe a Percy/Medusa/Furies/Minotaur pairing. Just kidding, on the Percy/Medusa/Furies/Minotaur, not on the Luke/Thalia.**

It was amazing how quickly things could change. 12 years ago, the Olympians couldn't even be in the same room for extended periods of time without arguments breaking out, and wouldn't even consider allowing demigods to live on Olympus. Now relationships between the gods were better than they had ever been in the past, and four very special demigods, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, jokingly called Princess of Olympus by her godly half brother, Apollo, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, nicknamed Kelp Head by his cousins, and Nico and Bianca di Angelo, the children of Hades, who had been deaged to the same age as Thalia and Percy, who were both currently 12, Thalia being two months older, due to the fact their childhood had been spent locked in a casino. Despite initial protests from some of the gods, they had warmed up to the children of the Big Three, (for the most part, Dionysus still thought they were brats, even if he usually did enjoy their presence on Olympus,) even agreeing to train them in various activities as they grew older; Hera had refused to let the children in her care be taught how to fight until they were at least seven, although that didn't always stop the gods from teaching the halfbloods.

**xxxxxxx**

The four children ran through the streets of Olympus, all searching for a place to hide from Apollo and Artemis, who were currently teaching them how to hide from their enemies, and blend in with their surroundings. Well, that was what Artemis was doing, Apollo was just interested in playing Hide-n-seek. The four split up, Nico heading towards the crowd listening to the muses' concert, Bianca making her way towards one of Demeter and Persephone's many gardens, while Percy was following his nose to a snack bar, leaving Thalia sprinting down the main street, unsure of where she was going, until she barreled into her stepmother.

"Thalia! Is it necessary to run at full speed through Olympus?" Thalia grinned sheepishly at Hera.

"We're playing hide-n-seek," Thalia paused. "I mean, Apollo and Artemis are teaching us to hide from our enemies, and blend in with our surroundings."

Hera laughed. "I think hide-n-seek is the more likely option, if Apollo is involved. But shouldn't you be getting ready for the Winter Solstice meeting?"

"But Hera, that's hours from now!" Thalia whined, staring at the goddess.

"Yes, dear, it is. But the campers from Camp Half-Blood will be arriving earlier, so that they can be shown around Olympus. Something you and your cousins will be assisting in. Your father wants to speak with the four of you before they arrive. Now, let us find the others."

Thalia followed Hera through the streets, many of the inhabitants of Olympus stopping to wave at the Queen, in search of her cousins. "I think Percy was heading toward a snack bar, and I know I saw Nico in the crowd at the muses' concert, and Bianca was going to one of Aunt Demeter and Aunt Persephone's gardens."

"Little Sis! You're supposed to be hiding, not hanging out with Hera!" Apollo ran up to them. "I found you, by the way."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I noticed. Hera says we have to get ready for the meeting, since the four of us are supposed to help show the campers around."

Apollo groaned. "Really, Hera? We're having so much fun playing, uh, I mean, we're having so much fun learning." Apollo sensing Hera's impatience with his antics, changed topics. "I'll just help you find the others."

"Bianca is in one of the gardens, you should go find her," Thalia suggested, knowing that if Apollo was to find Percy or Nico at a snack bar or concert he wouldn't return anytime soon."

"No need, I already found them all." Artemis grinned at her family, accompanied by the other three demigods, Percy clutching several slices of pizzas.

"Arty, it's been like fifteen minutes. How did you already find all of them?" Thalia asked her sister.

"You four are way too predictable." The huntress smirked.

"You can discuss this later. You four, go wash up, now. The campers should be arriving in about an hour and a half, and Zeus needs to talk to you beforehand."

"Why do we have to be tour guides?" Percy glared at his pizza like it was the source of all that was wrong in the world.

"Because that is what we have decided. It'd be good for you to make demigod friends your own age." Hera said in her best I-am-the-mother-of-this-family-you-should-listen-to-me tone.

"Aunt Demeter was the last person who said something like that, only it was that eating more cereal would be good for us, and it really wasn't. All I got was a massive headache." Nico pointed out, his tone light. Apollo and Artemis both grinned, remembering all the complaining the demigods had done.

Hera rolled her eyes. "Just do it. No arguing, or you're all grounded."

The four demigods exchanged glances, mutually agreeing that being a tour guide for a few hours was better than being grounded for a few days.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Percy exited his bathroom, to find his female cousins laying on his overly large bed, Thalia with a towel wrapped around her head, Bianca's wet hair clinging to her face as she glared at her damp towel.

Bianca glanced up. "Percy! Come use your water powers and dry my hair!" Thalia nudged Hades's daughter. "Any dry Thalia's hair, too!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Didn't Aphy provide you with top-of-the-line hair dryers that do the exact same thing?"

Bianca nodded. "She's Aphrodite, of course she did, but it takes longer. All you have to do is touch our hair, and it's dry."

Percy rolled his eyes, obliging with Bianca's request as he lied down beside the girls. "Where's Nico?" Both girls shrugged. "Alright, then. What do you think Uncle Zeus wants to talk to us about?"

"Dad probably came up with a bunch of stupid rules for us to follow when the campers are here."

"Persephone said something different. She didn't say what, but I think it has something to do with us being the children of the Big Three, and living on Olympus.  
Apparently the campers and Chiron don't know we exist." Nico entered the room, his ever present Stygian Iron sword strangely absent from his side. Thalia and Percy had an ongoing theory that he even slept with it. "Amphitrite is here, by the way, if you want to go say hi to her. Triton's not with her, I think he's with your dad, so  
you should be safe. Or you could wait a few minutes, she said she'll be there when we talk to Zeus."

Percy had met his dad's wife when he was six. After an initially rocky start, the two finally started getting along, and Amphitrite was like a third mother to the four, the other two being Hera and Persephone. Triton, however, hated Percy, and no amount of coaxing from either of his parents could convince him to be civil towards his demigod half brother. According to Amphitrite, he was jealous of all the attention Percy got from the Olympians.

"I'll wait. Knowing my luck, Triton will show up when I'm talking to her."

"You four, the campers will be arriving soon, and Lord Zeus has requested that you come to the throne room now, so he can explain his rules." A small smile graced Athena's usually stern face. "'Nico, I do hope you are planning on wearing a shirt."

Nico glanced down at his bare chest as his cousins laughed. "Percy, hand me a shirt, preferably a black one. And a clean one."

Percy stood, grabbing a black shirt out of his closet, which he threw at Nico's face, before following the goddess to the throne room.

"Percy!" Amphitrite grinned at her stepson as he entered the throne room, followed by his three cousins. Percy grinned back, hugging the sea goddess, while Triton glared at the two. "How have you been, young one? Have you been staying out of trouble?"

"I've been good, 'Trite. Yes, I've been staying out of trouble, no matter what Aunt Hera or Aunt Demeter says." Percy said, making his two aunts glare playfully at him.

Bianca snorted. "He's lying, Aunt 'Trite. He's Percy, he couldn't stay out of trouble to save his life." The sea goddess, wearing a silky sea green dress and a strand of pearls around her neck, laughed.

"Yes, yes, we could go on for hours about Percy's inability to stay out of trouble, but we have more important matters to discuss." Zeus interrupted. "We believe that the Great Prophecy is has begun. Hades has reported that Kronos is stirring in Tartarus, more often and more alert than he ever has been before. As such, we have decided that you will be going to Camp Halfblood after the Winter Solstice meeting has concluded." All four demigods gaped at the God of the Sky. "Furthermore, you will not tell anyone that you were raised upon Olympus, or that you are children of the Big Three."

"Won't they wonder why we are here, then, since we didn't aren't at camp?" Nico asked.

Athena smiled. "You were attacked by the Minotaur, which you fought, and killed, before falling unconscious. We, the gods, sensed that you needed help, so we brought you here, to Olympus, so that you could be taken to camp after the meeting. It's a mixture of truth and lie, and the truth is misleading."

The demigods nodded. A year ago, they had snuck down into the mortal world, where they had been attacked by the Minotaur, which they had killed, taking one of it's horns as a spoil of war.

"However, to convince Chiron that the Great Prophecy is indeed coming to pass, we have to claim one of you. It can only be one of you, as even two of you would arouse suspicion, let alone four of you." Poseidon said. "You must decide amongst yourselves who it will be."

Thalia immediately spoke up. "It has to be Percy. He is the most natural leader amongst us, and a child of the Big Three would almost automatically be a leader at camp."

Bianca and Nico nodded in agreement, while Percy looked at his cousins in amazement. "You guys would be okay with me being claimed, while you had to pretend you had no clue who your parents were?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Of course we would, Kelp Head."

"You'll have to do something big and amazingly warlike before you're claimed, punk. They play capture the flag a lot at camp, and there's a creek that runs through the woods. You can figure out the rest." Ares grinned at his demigod cousin.

"Wow, Ares, that was surprisingly smart, to come out of your mouth." Dionysus said, smirking at his half brother.

Ares opened his mouth to retort. "Peace, boys," Hestia smiled gently. "The campers are almost here. Thalia, Percy, Bianca, Nico, do you understand what you need to do?" The four nodded. "Good. Now, since you will be helping in showing the campers around, you will say you have been here for two weeks, recovering, which is enough time for you to know you way around Olympus. Also, when you arrive at camp, I expect you to come and greet me." The eldest child of Kronos and Rhea glared playfully at her brothers' children, who promised that they would.

The Muse Urania, the muse of astronomy, entered the Throne Room, quickly bowing. "My Lords, My Ladies, the campers have arrived. Shall I have them brought here? They are currently waiting in the streets."

Athena shook her head. "No, we will meet them out there." She looked at the demigods. "I suggest staying together, that way there is less of a chance of getting your story wrong. Now come, let us meet our guests."

Feeling awfully like they were walking towards an army of monsters without their weapons, the four halfbloods followed the goddess of wisdom.

**Chapter 4 is done! What did you think?**

**~Kshadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fun fact of the day: I actually began writing Chapter 5 before I finished chapter 4.  
Hey, aren't I nice? Giving you two chapter in less than 24 hours? I feel as though this is a very short chapter, seeing as it only took me twelve hours, roughly, to complete.  
Right now, several people have requested Percy/Artemis or Percy/Annabeth, but I want to know what everyone wants. So please tell be who you want the four to be paired ****with! **

**Also, I've decided to make Luke younger in this story, he is currently 15.**

Focus on breathing, Bianca. That was Bianca di Angelo's main thought as she followed Lady Athena. She wasn't a particularly good liar, especially when she had to lie to multiple people. She felt a hand grab hers, squeezing it reassuringly. Percy smiled at her, and she felt a rush of gratitude. "Relax, B," he whispered to his sister in all but blood.  
Athena stopped, holding out her arm to halt the demigods. In front of them stood a small crowd of halfbloods, about twenty of them, with a centaur leading them. A girl about her age, with curly blonde hair, stood at the front, along with a golden hair boy a couple of years older, a scar marring his pretty face, stood at the front of the group. If Bianca had to guess, she'd say that they were leaders in the camp. Both the girl, who Bianca thought was one of Athena's daughters, judging by the eyes, and the way Athena was gazing proudly at her, and the boy, who had the same smirk that was often gracing Hermes's face, were gazing curiously at Bianca and her cousins. She wished they wouldn't.

"Welcome, demigods, to Olympus. Before the annual Winter Solstice meeting begins, feel free to explore. If you get lost, just ask someone for directions." Athena smiled. "Any questions?"

"Who are they, Mother?" The blonde girl pointed at them.

"Hello, Annabeth. They, daughter, are guests upon Olympus, just as you are, and will be going to camp with you when you return there."

"But why are they here now?" The blonde guy asked.

"Lord Apollo brought us here. We fought some bull guy-"

"Minotaur, Percy, not bull guy," Thalia grinned.

"Yeah, whatever. So we fought the Minotaur, and ended up unconscious and dying, and we were all praying for someone to help us. We've been here for what? Two weeks? Yeah, that's right. I think Lady Demeter's been convincing everyone else that we can't go to camp yet just so she could force us to eat more cereal." Percy grinned, and Bianca swore she could hear girls swooning.

A girl stepped foward, a friendly smile on her face. "That sounds like my mom. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

Thalia smiled back. "Thalia Grace. This idiot is my oldest friend, Percy Jackson, and these two are our best friends, Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

"Good, you're all making friends. I'll see you all at the meeting." Athena began glowing, and everyone averted their eyes to avoid disintegration.

"So you've been staying on Olympus?" Annabeth asked, a flicker of envy crossing her face.

Nico nodded. "It's not as cool as it sounds. Yeah, this is the home of the gods, but it's pretty lonely. I mean, we know no one but each other."

"Forget all that!" A large girl, a spear strapped to her back, pushed her way foward. "They fought the Minotaur! Did you kill it?"

Annabeth snorted. "Of course they didn't, Clarisse. They have no training. And even if they did have training, it'd still be extremely difficult."

Bianca glared at her. There was nothing she hated more than people who made false assumptions. "Look, Princess," she snarled "I believe Clarisse asked us, not you. And we did kill it, so shut your mouth."

A murmur of shock passed through the group, and Clarisse grinned. "That's awesome! I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares. How exactly did you kill it?"

"Percy somehow managed to get on its back, and break of one on its horns, but ended up getting thrown into a wall and cracked his skull open, while Thalia stabbed it with the horn." Nico grinned. "Bianca and I were taunting it, so that it would run at us, and we would jump out of the way so that it'd hit the wall instead. I think the most disturbing thing about it was that it was just wearing underwear, like bright white underwear."

Everybody began laughing, except for Annabeth, who stood there scowling, her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde son of Hermes stepped foward. "I'm Luke, son of Hermes. You'll be staying in my cabin until you're claimed." Seeing the look of confusion on Nico's face, he hastened to explain. "There's a cabin for each Olympian, you know, the twelve of the council. Until you're claimed, you stay in Hermes cabin. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"Children," Chiron said, "while I'm delighted that you are all getting along, you should use this time to explore Olympus. Who knows when you'll get another opportunity?" The centaur galloped off, muttering something about pinochle with Dionysus.

The demigods began dispersing in small groups, apparently excited to explore, although Clarisse, Katie, Luke, and Annabeth remained with with the cousins, although Bianca suspected Annabeth just wanted to stay close to Luke, who was glancing at Thalia. "C'mon," Clarisse pulled on Bianca's arm. "I want to see your Minotaur horn."

**xxxxxxxx**

"And so concludes the annual Winter Solstice meeting." Zeus said, his relief almost unnoticeable. The campers, who still seemed in awe of the gods, and the throne room, reluctantly stood up, as the gods began flashing away, or returning to human size.  
Apollo and Demeter approached the demigods, Apollo nearly blinding everyone with his wide smile. "Thalia, Percy! Try not to crack your heads open at camp, okay?" Apollo grinned.  
"Cereal would prevent that," Demeter said, smiling at the four cousins. "Is your stuff all packed? Do you have your weapons?"  
"We're going to grab our stuff now," Thalia said. "Thank you for being so kind while we were here, Lady Demeter." The goddess of agriculture smiled, before walking away with Apollo. "Let's go get our stuff."

**xxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you've only been here for two weeks?" Annabeth asked, peering suspiciously around Percy's room, taking in the sea green walls, and overflowing closet.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Seeing her doubtful look, Percy continued. "About two days after we were given these guest rooms, Lady Aphrodite heard Bianca complaining about the lack of personality in these rooms. Suddenly, our closets were overflowing, and each room was more personal to us. Why are you here, Annabeth? I thought you didn't like us."  
Annabeth bit her lip. "I was a bit rude earlier, wasn't I? I'm just jealous. You've all been in the real world, fighting monster, and I haven't left camp since I was seven. At camp, all you do is train. It's in the real world where you find out if you're any good. So, I'm sorry."  
Percy grinned. "Apology accepted. Friends?"  
Annabeth grinned. "Friends. Now grab your stuff, we're taking forever to grab a sword and a couple of bags."  
"Children! There's been a change if plans." Chiron poked his head into the room. "The gods have invited us to stay on Olympus tonight, and we will return to camp tomorrow morning." He disappeared, intending on informing the rest if the demigods.  
"That's very kind of them," Annabeth said slowly.  
Percy snorted. "Lady Demeter is probably plotting to stuff us all with cereal for breakfast tomorrow."  
Annabeth laughed, a smile lighting up her face. "Where am I sleeping?"  
Percy shrugged. "You could ask the muses."  
"I'm fairly certain the muses aren't in charge of room assignments." Annabeth said.  
"But they know practically everything! If you ever have a question, just ask them!" Percy smirked. "Hey, Clio."  
"Hello, Percy," the muse smiled. "Annabeth, your room is down the hall. Lady Aphrodite was kind enough to provide everyone with clothes to sleep in, and to wear tomorrow. If you want, I can show you to your room."  
Annabeth nodded. "Thank you, I'd appreciate that. Goodnight, Percy," the blonde exited the room following the muse.

**xxxxxxx**

Several hours later, a shadowy figure, noticed by none, sneaked into the throne room. The figure crept over to Zeus's throne, and grabbed the Master Bolt from its resting place. The person hesitated, before taking Hades's Helm of Darkness from the Underworld God's temporary throne. 'Down with the traitorous gods!' The figure thought as they snuck out of the throne room, with two of the most powerful god's symbols of power.

**I have decided to follow the basic plot of the series, but I'm planning on following it very loosely. Since at least one person is probably going to ask, I'm not telling if the thief is Luke. It might be, it might not be.**

**~Kshadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm getting good at this updating thing! 3 chapters in three days! Updates may slow down a bit, since Thanksgiving Break is over, and I have to go back to school. Ugh, high school.**

Percy sighed as he ate a lonely breakfast, his cousins shooting him glances from the Hermes's table. He had finally moved into Cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin., last night He and his cousins had arrived at camp a week ago, and everything up until now had been awesome, when he got claimed during capture the flag. Clarisse had decided that the kids who had defeated the Minotaur needed to be on her team for capture the flag, much to Annabeth's annoyance, whose team Percy had dumped the entire creek on, much to almost everyone's shock. Poseidon had then proceed to officially claim him, and Percy had been moved to Cabin 3, away from his friends.

"Hey," Bianca slid onto the bench next to Percy.

"You're not supposed to be here," Percy glanced at her, before tilting his head towards Chiron and Dionysus, Chiron was staring pointedly at the two, while Dionysus was stubbornly ignoring them, a feat Percy was astonished he was able to pull off, seeing as all the campers were looking at them.

"So? That wouldn't stop you." She grinned, before snatching a piece of Percy's toast. "You miss me and Thals bursting into your room to wake you up?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Surprisingly, yes, I do. It's lonely, being the outcast."

Bianca punched Percy's shoulder. "You aren't a complete outcast, Kelp Head. Clarisse, Luke, and Katie aren't avoiding you, although Annabeth is, which I really don't mind. You shouldn't stop being friends with someone just because your parents are rivals, which she should know, she is supposed to be smart." Bianca rolled her eyes. "They're saying the Poseidon only claimed you after you got to camp to protect you from Zeus, which is a reasonable assumption, seeing as they don't know the truth. Does Chiron know you have Anaklusmos?"

Percy nodded. "I told him that dad gave it to me in a dream. I'm not sure if he really believes that."

"He's trained enough heroes to know when someone is lying to him. I don't think he'll push too hard though. He probably figures that if the gods want him to know, they'll tell him." Bianca hesitated. "But, that's not why I came to talk to you. There's something wrong, I can sense it. Something has angered the gods, and I can't contact dad to ask, it's too risky."

"You want me to find out? I can Iris Message them from my cabin, nobody will know." Percy glanced at Bianca, taking in her troubled face. "Have you said anything to Thalia and Nico?"

A loud cough interrupted them. Dionysus, apparently no longer faking ignorance, stared at them. "You're not allowed to switch tables, Brittany Anderson."

"Sorry, Mr. D. And it's Bianca di Angelo." Bianca rolled her eyes as she headed back to table 11, squeezing in between Thalia and Luke.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Percy stood before the salt water fountain in his cabin, rubbing the golden drachma in his hands. He knew if he asked his dad, his dad wouldn't tell him the whole truth, trying to protect him. His uncles were probably not the best option either. His mind made up, Percy tossed the drachma into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Artemis, goddess of the hunt." The rainbow shimmered, before revealing Artemis, alone in her tent. "Arty!" Percy called.

The goddess looked up, smiling as she saw her demigod friend. "Percy? What do you need?"

"What's going on? Bianca said something was wrong, and Bianca is usually right about these kind of things." Percy peered curiously at the goddess.

Artemis sighed, unsure of what she should reveal. Part of her wanted to protect her male friend, one of the two males she respected, the other being Nico, having seen both of them grow up. The other part reminded her that Percy was a hero, and could take care of himself. "Lord Zeus's master bolt has gone missing, along with Lord Hades's Helm of Darkness. We believe they were stolen during the solstice."

Percy blinked. "You think one of the campers stole them?"

"Who else? You know gods can't steal each other's symbols of power. A demigod, however, would be able to. When Father discovered the theft, he sent Apollo, Ares, Athena, and I to find it, but we didn't find anything. Ares and Athena are still searching, but Apollo and I have other obligations." Artemis stared at Percy, taking in the worry crossing his face. "Don't worry, I'm certain we'll find the thief. Tell me, how's camp?"

Percy grinned, although he wasn't completely reassured. He told Artemis about the capture the flag came, describing Annabeth's face when the water crashed over her in great detail. He mentioned how he was feeling lonely, staying alone in his cabin, and complained about how Annabeth was no longer speaking to him.

"I thought a child of Athena would know better. Or maybe," Artemis grinned, "she decided that boys were pigs, and will no longer associate with them."

"Doubtful. She's got a huge crush on Luke, according to Thalia." Percy rolled his eyes. "Which is probably why she isn't very fond of Thalia, because she and Luke have become really good friends."

"Does he treat her good? Well, as good as a man can treat a girl, that is," Artemis said, her voice light.

"Arty! We're just friends!" Thalia said as she entered the cabin, clearly having heard the last bit of the conversation.

Artemis laughed. "I have to go, my annoying twin brother has decided to visit the hunt, and I have to keep him away from my hunters.. Stay safe, you two, and say hi to Nico and Bianca for me." The rainbow shimmered, and Artemis's image disappeared.

Thalia turned to Percy. "Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, but it isn't good. Somebody stole Zeus's master bolt and Hades's helm of darkness." Percy watched as Thalia's eyes widened in shock.

Thalia swallowed. "You're not joking, are you?" Percy shook his head. "I'll be back tonight, after curfew, with Bianca and Nico. They need to know."

**xxxxxxxxx**

"So somebody stole dad's helm, and Uncle Zeus's master bolt? Who would be that stupid?" Bianca asked, as her brother sat silently, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Zeus said the prophecy was starting. An enemy of the gods, perhaps Kronos, is the most likely option." Percy said. "But I don't know how they would be able to steal them, unless someone who had been on Olympus after the meeting was working for them."

"It would have to be a demigod, Ancient Laws forbid immortals from doing stuff like this." Nico said, making the other three snort.

"Stuff? Athena would have your head if she was here to hear you say that," Thalia snickered as the boy blushed.

"What are we going to do? We have to do something!" Bianca glanced around. "We aren't planning on doing nothing, are we?"

"What choice do we have, B?" The son of Poseidon sighed. "I don't think we were supposed to know about this, or they would have already told us."

"Maybe they were waiting to see if they could track down the thief without us getting involved. Our fathers wouldn't keep this from us forever."

"They would if they thought it would protect us, Thalia." Nico sighed. "Let's just go to bed, and hope that the thief is found." Getting nods of agreement from the rest, they all choose a bunk in Cabin 3, rather than risking waking up the campers of the overcrowded Cabin 11.

None of them noticed the person who was crouched outside of the cabin, by a window that had been left cracked open, allowing them to hear the entire conversation.

**Aren't you just dying to know who this person is? I know I am! Wait, I already know who it is.**

**~Kshadow**


	7. Chapter 7

**I meant to have this chapter ready Wednesday, but life got in the way. Happy Friday, everyone!**

Months passed, and the missing weapons had yet to resurface. Percy kept in contact with the gods, although it did nothing to relieve their stress, especially since Athena hinted that a quest would probably be issued to retrieve the items. And since Percy was the son of Poseidon, he would probably be the lead candidate for the quest. So, it was no surprise to any when Percy was summoned to the Big House by Mr. D., Nico tagging along, despite not being invited.

"Percy, Nico, have you met Grover? He's a satyr who has yet be granted a searcher's license." Chiron gestured to the satyr, who was absentmindedly chewing on a empty diet Coke can. Both Percy and Nico nodded awkwardly at Grover in greeting. "Now, Percy, I'm assuming you are wondering why you were summoned here?" Getting a shrug in response, Chiron continued. "You, of course, are aware of the oath that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made after World War 2, to not have anymore children, which Poseidon broke by having you. You are also aware, that as a child of one of the Big Three, you have a scent more powerful than the average demigod, resulting in more monster attacks, by more powerful monsters. You have hopefully realized that Poseidon claiming you, he has made Zeus and Hades furious, and both most likely wish to kill you." With all of his attention fixated on Percy, Chiron didn't notice Mr. D rolling his eyes, snickering almost inaudibly, actions both Percy and Nico wished they could reciprocate. "What you may not know, is that during the Winter Solstice, Zeus's prized possession, his master bolt, was stolen from the throne room. A Winter Solstice you were present for."

"Are you implying that Zeus believes that I stole his master bolt?" Percy asked, trying hard not to smirk. "Because that's absolutely crazy! Why would I steal from a god?"

"Perhaps Lord Zeus believes that Poseidon, your father, had you steal it on his behalf. You are aware that gods are forbidden from stealing each other's symbols of power, along with entering each other's domains without permission." Chiron responded in a mild tone, seeming unconcerned.

"Perhaps? Are you guessing, or do you actually know that Zeus suspects Percy?" Nico turned to Mr. D. "Mr. D, does Zeus believe that Percy stole his stupid bolt?" Thunder rumbled in the distance; Zeus was apparently offended that Nico called his bolt stupid.

Mr. D smirked. "Chiron has already asked me that." He opened a fresh can of Diet Coke. "Lord Zeus has forbidden me to speak about it."

"Thanks for the help," Percy muttered, before continuing in a louder voice. "Why do I need to know this?" He already knew, they all knew, he just needed Chiron to say it.

"Because Zeus has demanded his master bolt be returned by no later than the Summer Solstice, which is in one week, and what could be better than the son of Poseidon returning the weapon of Zeus? So, Percy Jackson, will you accept your quest?"

"Chiron, where exactly is the master bolt?" Percy asked, wondering what Chiron thoughts were.

"I fear that if I tell you, you would not accept this quest." Chiron frowned.

"That bad?" Percy asked in a oddly cheerful tone. "Alright, I accept. What now?"

"The oracle awaits you in the attic. Go, child, and hear your prophecy, and assuming you haven't gone insane, we shall talk more."

**xxxxxxx**

"Assuming you haven't gone insane? What is that supposed to mean?" Percy muttered as he climbed the stairs, finally reaching the attic, which was stuffed full of souvenirs, from various quests, he supposed. Perched on a stool was a mummy, who's glassy marble eyes seemed to follow Percy's movements. Percy approached the mummy, which he knew housed the Spirit of Delphi, Apollo's oracle.

_"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."_

The words slithered into Percy's mind, making him shiver slightly. He opened his mouth. "What must I do to return my uncles' weapons?"

Green mist billowed out of the mummy's mouth, forming the shape of a female; Hestia. Mist Hestia opened her mouth, and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle._ "Four shall go west, and seek the god believed to have turned. They shall find the items stolen, and see them safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one you call a friend, and a truth will be revealed, in the end."_

The mist began to disperse, and Percy was tempted to keep asking questions, though he knew it would do no good. He could stand there forever, and not get another peep from the Oracle.

**xxxxxxx**

Percy returned downstairs to the sight of Dionysus, Chiron, Grover the Satyr, and Nico all sitting at the table, holding cards, the former three glaring at Nico, who, judging by his grin, appeared to have won the last hand. Nico glanced up. "Percy! Are you still sane? That's a stupid question, you never were sane. Did you get a prophecy?"  
Percy glared at his cousin. "I am sane, thank you very much. And yes, I did get a prophecy."

"Well? What is it?" Chiron put down his cards, staring intently at Percy."

Percy swallowed. "Something about four of us going west, and finding a god who supposedly turned. We'll find what was stolen, and return it safely." Percy paused, biting his lip.

"Is that all?" Chiron knew there was more, Percy could tell, but he also knew the centaur wouldn't push too hard. Chiron sighed as Percy shook his head. "Very well. Just remember that prophecies often have double meanings, and unfold in ways we do not expect. We do know there will be much danger." Ignoring Mr. D's cheer of 'oh, goody,' Chiron continued. "Who will be the three that accompany you? Grover has volunteered, if you will accept him."

Percy thought for a moment. He knew that satyrs were gifted in woodland magic, and could smell monsters. "Sure, that'd be cool."

Chiron smiled. "And the other two? Annabeth Chase would be a good choice."

Percy shook his head. "No, not her. She stopped talking to me after I was claimed, and I know she wants a quest, but I'm not taking her with me. I'm taking Bianca, and Clarisse, if they are willing."

If Chiron was surprised, he didn't allow it to show. "Very well, if that is what you want. Go, and see if they will help you on your quest."

**xxxxxxx**

Percy raced towards the Ares's cabin, ignoring the whispers and pointing , the camp had guessed the he had been giving a quest. He pounded on the door, nearly falling face first into the cabin when the door was suddenly opened by Clarisse.

"What do you want, punk?" She asked, grinning at her friend.

"I've been issued a quest, to retrieve Zeus's master bolt. I want you to come with us." Percy said, gasping for air.

Clarisse's grin grew. "Hell yeah, I'm in! Just think of all the monsters we'll get to fight! When do we leave?"

"I'd rather not think of the monsters, if you don't mind. We leave tomorrow morning, and Bianca and Grover the satyr are coming with us. Well, Bianca is coming if she agrees."

Clarisse practically pushed Percy out the door in her excitement.

"What's got her all excited?" Panic flashed across Bianca's face. "Camp isn't getting an actual drakon for monster fighter class, right? Did you need to talk to me? Nico said you did, and he seemed worried, so I figured it was something serious."

Percy walked towards his cabin, Bianca following him. "Chiron issued a quest to retrieve the master bolt, and I don't think he knows the helm of darkness is missing. He thinks Zeus believes Poseidon had it stolen, using a hero. I'm leading the quest, and I'm taking Clarisse, and Grover, who's a satyr. I want you to come with us."

Bianca blinked, leaning against the wall. "Percy, are you sure? Thalia or Nico, they'd both be a better choice than me."

"Of course I'm sure, B. I have a good feeling about this." Percy grinned at the girl. "Now go get packed, we're leaving in the morning."

**xxxxxxx**

Pounding on the door woke all four sleeping demigods in the Poseidon cabin. Due to Percy and Bianca leaving in the morning, the four cousins had decided to have a slumber party. Percy rolled out of bed, approaching the door, his friends watching. He threw the door open, revealing the scarred face of Luke. "Luke," Thalia hissed. "What are you doing here? Get in here, now!"

Luke walked into the cabin, glancing around nervously. "I have to tell you something, before you leave. I know who you four really are. I know that Thalia is Zeus's dad, and Hades is Bianca's and Nico's dad.

None of them denied it, ignoring the feeling in their guts to deny it. "Yes, it's true. How did you find out?" Thalia raised one eyebrow, still managing to look imtimidating in her pajamas.

"About a week after you guys got here, and Percy got claimed, I saw you three sneak out of Cabin 11, in the middle of the night. I was curious, so I, uh, followed you, and listened to your conversation through an open window. I wanted to tell you guys, but wasn't sure how, but I needed to tell you before you two left on your quest. I'm not planning on telling anyone, I swear."

Nico faceplanted into his pillow, before drawing the sheets over his head. "This couldn't have waited until morning?" He asked, his voice muffled. "I can't think at this hour." A loud snore, coming from Bianca, who had gone back to sleep, seemed to agree with Nico's words. Both Percy and Thalia snickered, despite agreeing.

"It's all cool, just don't tell anyone. Now let me and Percy get our much needed beauty rest, by going away."

Later, all four of them would wish that they had denied the truth.

**xxxxxxx**

The four questers stood at the top of Half Blood Hill, in the shade of a large Pine Tree, along with Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Luke, and the entirety of Ares cabin, who had come to see Clarisse off. "Be vigilant. Outside of the camp's borders, there will be many monsters. And remember the price of failure." Chiron stared at them.

"Wonderful advice. Have you ever though of being a motivational speaker?" Percy asked, a question which Chiron ignored.

"Go now, Argus is waiting."

The four campers ran down to the hill to the van, glancing back once, to see their friends standing still, like statues, wondering if they would ever see each other again

**So Luke was the eavesdropper, but he may or may not be the thief. Annabeth is ignoring Percy still, and Nico has some skill at pinochle.  
As always, reviews are appreciated.  
As for pairings, I've definitely decided upon Thalia/Luke, and I'm considering Percy/Zoë Nightshade. I have no clue about Nico or Bianca, but Reyna, from HoO, may enter the story during the sea of monsters timeline.**

**~Kshadow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guess what? I got 21 reviews for chapter 7. I love you guys more than I love Dr. Pepper, and I seriously love Dr. Pepper.**

**I really meant for this to be up like, a week ago, but I actually didn't start it until two days ago. Oops.**

**Okay, I'd like to clear up the relationship between Bianca and Percy, as several people want this story to be Percy/Bianca. First off all, I can't see that happening. The way I'm portraying their friendship is heavily influenced by my relationship with my brothers, so Percy and Bianca are more like brother and sister.**

**Also important is that I made some changes to Chapter 7, specifically to the scene where Luke goes to Cabin 3 in the middle of the night. So, please, go read that first.**

Percy Jackson was cold, wet, and tired. The clearing the woods they were camped in was smelly, the grass was wet, and trash was everywhere. Next to him, Bianca sighed. "We've only been gone a day, and the quest is already a disaster. We blew up a bus, we have no money, no transport, we are probably wanted fugitives now, and most importantly, I don't even know which way is west!"

Despite the gloominess hanging over each of them, like their own personal rainclouds, Percy snorted. "I'm more concerned about the lack of transport, we can figure out which way is west later, when the sun rises."

Clarisse looked up from her examination of her spear. "Are we planning on walking all the way to Los Angeles? Because that seems to be our only option right now. Unless goat boy has any ideas." All three of them glanced at the satyr, who was gazing around sadly. "Goat boy?"

Grover sighed, looking up. "I'm fine." Grover hesitated. "It just makes me sad, seeing the Wild like this. If Pan could see this, he'd be so furious." The three demigods exchanged glances, not sure how to respond, letting all conversation fade away.

**xxxxxxx**

The next morning, the four hikes several miles west, coming across a weird warehouse/curio shop/resturaunt combination, where they had an interesting encounter with one of Poseidon's past girlfriends.

"That is disgusting." Grover quickly glanced at the head of Medusa, wrapped in plastic bags, before looking away, as if it could petrify him despite the layers of plastic between them. "What are we going to do with the head?"

"Keep it," Clarisse responded, her eyes rolling. "Even if she's not alive, it can still turn things to stone. It'd make a good weapon."

Bianca grinned. "Are you volunteering to carry it to the Underworld?" The girl glanced over at her cousin, who was rummaging through stuff behind the counter. "Percy, what are you doing now?"

The son of Poseidon looked up, grinning, showing off the money he had taken from the register. "I think we have enough here to get us to Denver, with plenty of leftover."

"You're stealing cash from Medusa's lair?" Grover yelped. "And why only to Denver?

"Well, it's not like she's going to use it." Percy snickered. "And let's face it, attempting to go all the way to L.A. is probably going to be a disaster. Let's try to make it to Denver first. But first, let's see if we can contact camp. Medusa had a couple of drachmas stashed in the register."

**xxxxxxx**

By using his water powers, Percy was able to create a mist, the faint sunlight creating a rainbow. He tossed a drachma into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, at Camp Half Blood." The mist shimmered, revealing the image of Thalia, laying on her back on the top of Half Blood Hill, her eyes closed, resting in the shade of the large pine tree. "Hey, Thals."

The dark haired girl sat up, her eyes flying open, before a grin spread across her face. "Percy! It's good to see you! Is Bianca with you?"

"She's in the other room, she and Grover are arguing over what to do with Medusa's head, even though everyone except Grover thinks we should take it with us. Clarisse is hunting for food and bags of some sort." Percy watched Thalia's face turn red, awaiting her explosion.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME YOU FOUGHT AND KILLED MEDUSA!" Thalia roared, making Percy wince. Yeah, she wasn't taking that well at all.

"Uh, yeah. Um, Thals, do you think you can save the lecture until after we get back? I want to know what's going on at camp." Percy said, causing Thalia's face to pale.

"Not good. Yesterday, a couple of hours after you left, the news of the dad's bolt missing leaked out, along with your quest to the underworld. It's gotten ugly. Some think that Poseidon stole the bolt, and is trying to frame Hades, some think Hades stole the bolt, and I've even heard a few wondering if dad is just pretending the bolt was stolen, and is blaming Uncle Poseidon, who he knows will blame Uncle Hades, so that there will be a three way war from which dad would emerge victorious, and will imprison Poseidon and Hades and Tartarus, and take over their realms. Chiron keeps having to break up fights, and with Dionysus called back to Olympus, chances are we'll all end up killing each other before the bolt is returned. And you've only been gone about a day." Thalia sighed. "I came up here to get away from it all. Aphrodite and Apollo cabins are arguing, Aphrodite is one Poseidon's side, they don't think you stole it, while Apollo is against that theory."

"That's not very good. What else is going on?" Percy asked. "Any good news?"

"You know Lacy, one of the unclaimed kids?" Percy nodded, remembering the 9-year-old blonde girl, who had arrived at camp in March. "Aphrodite claimed her, and Silena's sort of taken her under her wing. That's about as much good news as I can give you." Thalia glanced away for a moment. "Sorry, Perce, I gotta go. Find my dad's bolt as quick as you can, I'm not sure how long I can handle all these crazy."

Percy smiled at his oldest friend. "I will. Take care, Thals." The rainbow disappeared, taking Thalia's image with it.

"Why did Thalia call Zeus her dad?" Percy froze, before slowly turning around, taking in the sight of Clarisse casually leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest, a glare aimed at Percy. "And don't even think about lying to me, Jackson. I may not be one of Athena's kids, but I know you and your friends are keeping secrets, and I want to know what they are, and why."

Percy closed his eyes. 'Gods, please tell me what to do.' When no light bulb went off in his head, he opened his eyes, sighing. "Clarisse, I swear on the River Styx I will tell you everything, but not now. Some of the secrets we have, we aren't allowed to share. What I can tell you is that Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, and is only pretending to be unclaimed. I can't tell you why yet."

Clarisse's glare lessened, just a tiny bit, before she reluctantly nodded. "I"m holding you to that promise, Jackson." The daughter of Ares examined him for just another moment, before opening the door back into the warehouse. "Let's go make sure those two haven't killed each other."

**xxxxxxx**

Thankfully, the satyr and the half Italian girl managed not kill each other, although Percy wasn't entirely sure that was good thing, as all the way to the train station, Grover kept asking if they were sure taking the head along was good idea. The head itself was currently hidden in a duffel bag Clarisse had been fortunate to tucked away in Medusa's lair.

Currently, Percy was watching the world fly by from the window on the train, Bianca curled up next to him, a light snore escaping her. Grover was in the dining car, having discovered that they had excellent cheese enchiladas earlier, while Clarisse sat across from him, watching him, with a curious expression on her face.

"Percy," she began, immediately putting Percy on guard. "What was the prophecy the oracle gave you?"

Percy sighed, before reluctantly reciting the prophecy. "Four shall go west, and seek the god believed to have turned. They shall find the items stolen, and see them safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one you call a friend, and a truth will be revealed, in the end."

Clarisse's eyes narrowed. "Items? As in more than one? Betrayed by a friend? A god who supposedly turned?" Clarisse scowled. "I hate prophecies, they're so cryptic, and no one ever seems to understand them. A punch in the face, however, delivers the message perfectly clear."

Percy laughed. "That's true. Although, I suppose if prophecies were clearer, and said something like, go retrieve Zeus's master bolt before the summer solstice or die, I wouldn't mind them so much."

Clarisse laughed, nodding in agreement. "When you were talking to Thalia, what did she say? Does camp know what's going on?"

"The news that the master bolt was stole was leaked, and the camper have starting taking sides. There are son very interesting theories going around." Percy told Clarisse about the theory about the master bolt not actually missing, which she found amusing.

"The damn thing better be missing, or I am going to be very angry. I have no desire to journey across the country looking for something that isn't missing." The two shared a laugh, before settling back into silence.

**I really meant to have this up several days ago, so sorry!  
~Kshadow**


	9. Author's Note

I'm so sorry, dear readers!

I am continuing this story, I refuse to abandon it, but it will be awhile until the next update.

I'm currently working on my own, original work, which takes priority over everything else at the moment. But, as soon as I finish it, I will be updating TOK, I promise.

Sorry!

Love,

Kshadow


End file.
